


Ficlet

by day6isworthit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Youngk smut, boyfriend jae, mentions of panic attacks but nothing too serious, park jaehyung fluff, youngk is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: Basically I have too many prompts running through my mind 24/7; but I can't turn all of them into full-length fics or oneshots. So here's a collection of short drabbles I'll be making from now on.





	1. Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will probably be posted without editing or proof reading, so I apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors and typos you might find. I'll update the tags when I add new chapters. Some chapters would involve smut, so please do skip those if and when you're uncomfortable with it.

_Five minutes._

That’s how long I have to wait before I can clock out and go home. The rays of the sun are softly beaming through the blinds of the office window as I peaked outside. The sun is about to rise but here we are about to go home. But seeing the sunrise had always calmed me down after a long work night, so I guess it’s bearable.

Today was a very hectic day at the office, back-to-back meetings and all. Add to that, I had two deadlines I needed to submit today and I barely made it. My supervisor was nagging me as well about another project that isn’t due until next month. I had to power through everything in me not to snap at anyone today, I’m proud. 

“Yo, ready to head out?” Yeji, a friend from work said, knocking on my table to get my attention. She sat at the edge of my table sipping on her coffee, as she waited for me to finish packing my things. 

“You know you won’t be able to sleep with that coffee. You gotta lay off with the caffeine, Yej, aren’t you acidic?” I said going through the stack of papers on my desk, making sure I had everything ready for tomorrow. “Can you bring this down to Sales tomorrow, I have a meeting as soon as I get in. Please?” 

“Yeah sure, leave it there; I’ll just get it tomorrow.”

“Come on you two, it’s already six, we can clock out.” Hyojin, another friend said as she walked past my table. “Oh and, your boyfriend’s downstairs.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Yeji said hot on her heels, motioning me to follow as well. 

“Wasn’t talking to you, dumbass.” Hyojin rebutted.

“Oh right, I forgot I’m single and I’ll probably grow old and grey. I’ll be that old lady that has pets as companions. D’you think it’s about time I get a dog, or maybe a cat?” She said dramatically, looping his arm around mine as we walked towards the elevator. 

“You barely kept your goldfish alive, which by the way, died two weeks after you got it. Please don’t ever buy a dog or a cat, or any animal. Spare their lives.” Hyojin said. 

“Harsh. Well then, I’ll just forever be a third-wheel for Future Mrs. Park over here.” Yeji said turning towards me.

“Awww, don't worry I'll make sure our guest room will always be available for you.” I said pressing the G button.

"Still can't believe you're getting married." Hyojin said looking up from her phone. 

"After eight years, it's about time Jae popped the question." Yeji said.

I just smiled at them in response, not really knowing what else to say. I was happy about my engagement. Jae and I have been wanting to get married for the longest time, but with both our careers being at its peak we couldn't make it a priority. But after he got that promotion he's been working his ass off for the past two years, he came home to me and asked him to marry him. 

How do I say no to the love of my life, no matter how cliche that sounds. 

"Good morning Mrs. Park." Jae said walking towards me, planting a kiss on my cheeks. Yeji and Hyojin continued walking towards their cars after bidding us goodbye, leaving the two us alone. 

"I'm so sleepy, I can't wait to get home." I said snaking my hands around his waist, snuggling at his side. 

"Breakfast first? Then I'll drive you home before I go to work." He suggested, opening the door for me.

"Yes please, I'm starving. Couldn't eat anything last night." I said as I watch him put the seatbelt on me. He started putting the seatbelt for me when I told him I find it sexy and a huge turn on whenever he was so close to me like that; his body basically pressed against me. At first he did it to tease me; over time though, it just became a habit. 

"How does pancakes and bacon sound?" He said before walking over to the other side and settled himself beside me. 

"Sounds so good." 

"So Mrs. Park, I only have a 9 o'clock meeting scheduled today. That'll take around an hour or two, three tops; then I'm all yours today." He said bringing my hand up to his lips and gently placed kisses on it. 

"Stop calling me Mrs. Park, we're not married yet. Plus I feel old, I sound like your mother." I said pulling my hand back, telling him to focus on the road. 

"Well what's the point of dodging the inevitable? You are going to be Mrs. Park anyway." Jae said chuckling. 

"Can't you just call me, I don't know, Your Majesty or something? That'll suit me better don't you think?" I said with a grin. 

"Whatever you want, my love, as long as you're mine."


	2. Serendipity

I feel suffocated. In all the ways I didn’t know I can feel suffocated. 

And no, no one is physically constricting my ability to breathe. Nobody’s hand is actually choking me to death. No, it’s not like that. But for some reason, today out of all days, I just feel…suffocated.

I breathe in but my breath hitches with every inhale. I can tell that my body is having a hard time taking in the oxygen as it travels through my nose and into my lungs, down my veins and through my heart. And at last after a troublesome joyride, my body turns that small whiff of oxygen into carbon dioxide before I can exhale it out into the world. That’s how our respiratory system should work right? But somewhere deep down my body, I know something’s wrong, as if a particular organ wasn’t given an ample amount of oxygen so it could function as it should. 

I check my pulse and it's beating faster than normal; which makes me worry a whole lot more that my hands start to sweat. It feels stuffy in this cafe, I can't breathe. I really need to focus on something else. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six... I count in my head; but I already reached one and done it thrice but it still didn't help. 

I look around the café where I’m currently having my afternoon tea, an alone time I desperately needed after a long week’s worth of eight-to-fives. The people around me are oblivious to what I’m experiencing right now. To my right I see a couple - probably in their forties; sipping on their coffee and sharing a slice of what looks like a blueberry cheesecake. The woman laughs over something the man said, playfully slapping the man's arm. They look happy. To my left, an old man is seated across a young man who looks exactly like him. The young one was talking, slowly and quietly as if whatever he is telling should be kept a secret. The old man was listening intently, a faint smile across his lips. They also look happy. 

I feel a little better. Not really, but I try to convince that I do. I take another swig at my tea, desperately trying to calm myself down. Nothing a good cup of english breakfast tea latte with soy milk cannot fix right? 

"Hi, are you okay?" I looked up to see a guy standing in front of me, an iced americano in his hands. 

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" My voice cracked as I said that. Why though, you might ask? Because the man standing in front of me is so damn beautiful. Yes I know what you're thinking, how do I have time to dwell on the fact that this man is probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen while I having a panic attack? Well, I don't know either. 

"I've been looking at you for the past couple of minutes and you looked like you're not okay. Are you sure? You were breathing heavily, and you look like you're about to throw up any minute." He said sitting down at the empty chair across from me, placing his bag down on his side. 

"Oh." I said. That's the only thing I can come up with. _Oh._ "I think I just had a panic attack. But I feel a little better now. Thanks for asking." 

"I'm Younghyun." He said reaching out his hand to me. "I hope you don't mind but I'll just stay and talk to you for a bit, help you take your mind of things?"

"Oh no, you don't need to do that. I don't want to keep you. I'm okay now, thank your for your concern." I said reassuring him, that I was, in fact, feeling better. 

"Please? I can't let you be alone right now. I know what it feels like." He said with a smile. Goddamnit that smile already made me forget everything shitty that happened this week. It's calming in a way that the sound of the ocean's waves can. 

"Suit yourself. Although, full disclaimer, I'm boring." I said with a giggle. Yes, a giggle; like a high school girl with a high school crush giggle.

"I highly doubt you're boring." He said shaking his head in disagreement, his eyes glistening with laughter. "You're wearing an Iron Man shirt under that cute white blazer. Anybody who loves the MCU, or at least knows a Marvel character is not boring to me." 

"Touché." I said. 

"Who's your favorite Marvel character?" He asked. 

"Wanda. My queen deserves more recognition to be honest, I feel like she's not given much importance sometimes. She had to fight off Thanos with one hand and use the other to try and destroy the Mind Stone knowing exactly well that it'll kill the love of her life. If that doesn't deserve a standing ovation and a big round of applause then I don't know what is." I said with a huff.

"True enough, very well said." He said with teasing eyes and a laugh. 

"Who's yours?" I said. 

"I like them all, I can never choose a favorite." Younghyun said. 

"I get that. It's hard to choose sometimes, they all have their strength and weaknesses, and different sets of values and principles that they fight for." 

"So, what do you do?" He said changing the topic. 

"I'm a therapist." I glance at him, looking out for whatever reaction he has. "Ironic right, I treat people with depression, anxiety, and other mental health disorders, but I can't handle my own panic attacks." 

"I think you handled it pretty well if you ask me. That's cool though, being a therapist. So you have like a PHD or something?" He asked. 

"I do, just got my license a few months ago." 

"Wow, so fancy." He said smiling at me. Stop smiling you're making my heart go jelly. 

"How about you? What do you do?" I said. 

"I'm in a band." 

"Oooh which one?" I don't often listen to music, but I love band music the most. 

"DAY6, we're not really that famous." He said humbly. 

"Wait, DAY6? As in You Were Beautiful DAY6? That DAY6?" I said my eyes wide in shock. 

"Yes, that DAY6. You know us?" He said looking around, suddenly cautious that people might recognize him. Now that he mentioned it, he does look familiar. Younghyun, that jawline, those eyes, that smile? Oh God, he is Youngk. 

"Dude, I love your songs. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." I said half whispering, half squealing. 

"Nice to meet you too." 

"Aren't you afraid you'll be photographed with a mere muggle like me? It might cause issues, I don't want to cause trouble for you." I said. 

"Oh no don't worry about it. This cafe's not really well-known, and most of the customers here are older people. That's why I love it. I can sit here freely without worrying about fans spotting me." 

"That's nice for you then, having a safe haven like this one. You always come here?" I asked, and already a second later second-guessing if I shouldn't have said that. Am I even allowed to talk to him like this? 

"Yeah, the owner knows me already. It's the closest to where we live. Sometimes the boys come here as well." He said without hesitation. He didn't even think twice before telling me something like that. 

"Are you even allowed to tell me things like that?" I asked eyeing him carefully. 

"Things like what?" He asked. 

"That you frequent here, and that you live nearby. How sure are you I'm not a crazy fan who stalks their idols." I said with a teasing smile. I mean well, I hope he knows that. 

"If you were, you should've recognized me the moment I stepped foot in this cafe. You didn't even know it was me until I told you. Trust me, I know you're not like that. Besides, I'm allowed to share certain things about me to the people I'm interested in." He said with a wink. Yes ladies and gentlemen, a wink. What a tease. 

I was...for the lack of a better word, dumbfounded at how straightforward and fast this whole thing is happening. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Younghyun. But I need to go now, thank you for helping me calm down. I'm grateful." I said standing up, noticing that it's already dark outside. 

"You're leaving?" He said standing up as well, his height suddenly towering over me. Wow, he's tall. Or maybe I'm just small. 

"Yep," I said emphasizing the p, unsure of what else to say. 

"When can I see you again? Or maybe can I get your number? I'd love to get to know you better." He said grabbing my arm when I tried to leave. 

I take a minute to decide if I'm going to give him my contact information. Not sure if it's the brightest idea right now. But then again, what am I gonna lose? 

"Here," I said getting a calling card from my bag. My clinic's logo and info on the top left; my name and number written in larger and bolder font at the right bottom corner. 

He took it from me, and went over the small piece of paper in his hands. He let go of the arm still in his grasp and bid me goodbye. 

As I walked into the cool September night, the wind hitting my face, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

From an unknown number it reads: **See you tomorrow?** With a wink emoticon followed by the heart-eye emoji. 

I look back into the cafe window only to find Younghyun waving his phone at me with a cheeky grin at me. What a flirt.


	3. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one involves vaginal fingering, oral sex, some kinks, a few more. If you're not comfortable with this theme, please do not read this chapter.

"Are you sure," I said climbing on his lap, straddling him in between my legs. "I had years of practice you know."

"Oh please, I have the self-control of a monk. You're going to lose I promise you." Younghyun said smirking at me, his hands groping my ass through the barely-there-shorts I had on. 

"But baby, you might want to reconsider or else you're going to lose. I grew up masturbating in silence, with blankets covering me, while my baby sister slept peacefully on the bed next to mine." I said in rebuttal, trying to rest my case that I: will win this stupid bet. 

"Really now? And you never once moaned or let a tiny squeal slip out that very very very luscious lips of yours?" He said, all the while tracing his finger on my lips emphasizing his every word. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the area above my collar bones, slightly sucking on the skin. The one spot he knew I love getting kissed. Asshole. 

"Uhhmm, 100 percent sure I can handle being quiet throughout this whole bet." I said feeling breathless, already doubting myself. But only a little bit. 

"Maybe that's because you haven't been pleased the right way?" He said between his kisses. 

"Oh then, please do enlighten me, what is the right way?" I said pressing my body closer to him, arching my back to give him better access. 

"The Kang Younghyun way." He stopped kissing my neck and forced me to look at him, pushing all my hair away from my face. He kissed me on the lips, his mouth hungry for some action. I parted my lips for him, as he sucked on my lower lip trapped between his. 

It's been a stressful week for the both of us. He just got back from his world tour with his band; while I, on the other hand, just did back-to-back domestic flights for three straight days. So yes, we are indeed, in need of a night of sex. 

I mean there's also the fact that I've missed my boyfriend, yes. But tonight it's all about the sex. We've both been horny for too long, and Younghyun had the greatest idea to make a bet between us. 

"No moans of any kind or screaming of names; that's the only rule. Winner gets to do whatever to the loser. Do we have a deal?" He said pulling away from the kiss, a hand reaching out to me for a handshake. 

I smiled at him for how stupid this really is. We have sex a lot; and trust me Younghyun is a lot of things, but quiet in bed is not. I am so going to win this. 

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Let's be done with this so I can have my way with you." I said removing my shirt in one swift motion, exposing my breasts out for Younghyun to ogle at. 

After he rid himself of the shirt and boxers he was wearing, and we were both completely naked; he leaned down and latched his mouth on my boobs. My hands automatically snaked through his neck, my fingers tugging at his hair.

He moved his mouth on my other boob while his hands knead the other. My nipple's rubbing against his rough hands, making it extremely pleasurable for me. On a normal day, I'd usually moan at this point; but I stopped myself from making any sound.

Younghyun pushed me down on the couch, and pulled away. He momentarily stopped and just stared at me for a few seconds; before he finally kneeled down in front me, spreading my legs open for him. 

"I love you," He said before he bent down and trailed kisses in my inner thighs making me tremble. He reached my core in no time, and without wasting any second, he swiped his middle finger along my folds. 

He grinned upon finding out how wet I already am, beaming like a child on Christmas day. "Baby you're so wet." He said parting my lips with one hand, and inserting his digits with another. 

I closed my eyes in pleasure, marveling at the sensation his fingers were giving me. It's getting harder not to moan especially when Younghyun inserted another finger, pumping it in and out at a pace he knew I loved. 

"You can moan now, you know, feel free to do so." He said before he leaned down, his tongue suddenly circling my clit. I grabbed his hair, feeling the need to hold onto something, pushing his head closer to me. 

He pulled out his fingers, replacing it with his tongue. He lapped at my entrance, pushing in and out of me. How is his tongue this long and good, ugh? "Faster babe, I wanna cum" 

He remained silent, intent on whatever magic his tongue and fingers could do. He held me down with his hands, pulling me closer to the edge of the couch spreading my legs wider. Learning ballet as a kid finally paid off, seeing as how my legs can stretch. Thanks mom for putting me in ballet class. 

He shoved his fingers inside me again, his pace faster and harder. His lips were back on my clit, biting, sucking, licking. I swear to god, my boyfriend's mouth is sinful and he fucking knows how to use it to his advantage. 

By the next minute I felt my body shake as I orgasm, releasing a week's worth of pent up sexual tension. All the while, keeping my moans to myself. 

Tally? Me, one. Younghyun, zero. 

"Damn, you really didn't moan at that? Was I not good today?" He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, my juices still dripping from his fingers. He stood up from the floor and plopped down beside me, as I watched him suck his fingers dry. 

"Trust me baby, you were amazing. Thank you," I said pulling him in a kiss. "But I told you, I am going to win this bet." 

"Let's see about that." He said, his grin mocking me. 

"Oh it's on. Up, up." I said motioning for him to sit up properly. If I'm going to do this properly, I need the space. 

It took Younghyun a couple of seconds before he realized what I was doing. He looked at me with big eyes and his jaw wide open in shock and pleasure. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said, his voice shaking. 

"Weren't you whining to me the last time because you wanted to try this?" I said as I put his dick in between my breasts, a kink he always wanted to try. I've said no to this before because I always thought my boobs weren't big enough for this. But eh, I need to win this bet. And the only way I can do that is to pleasure this man with something new. So might as well right? 

Younghyun closed his eyes, leaning his head on the back of the couch trying to avoid any eye contact with me. I know for a fact that one look at the sight in front of him, he'd moan. Or scream, which ever comes first. 

After a few minutes of awkward strokes, I finally found my pace that I was comfortable enough with the feeling. Younghyun's face contorted in satisfaction with every stroke, his heavy breathing the only noise he's making. I smiled at him, wondering if I should just end his agony and moan myself just so he could claim victory. But then again, I'm competitive.

I pushed his cock higher so I can reach the tip when I look down. I sucked his head for a while, my tongue dipping in his slit. And not a minute after, "Oh my God!" He said with a throaty groan, his eyes opening to look at me. 

"Ha! I win!" I smiled in triumph. 

"Okay okay, you win! I don't care, just please suck me off." He said with pleading eyes and a pout. Can't say no to that. 

"How about I ride you instead?" I suggested as I trailed kisses down his shaft, my hands playing with his balls. 

"Please?" 

"Oooh, I like you begging. Do it again." I said with a smirk. 

He blinked at me, taken aback. "Please, I beg you." He said running his hands through my hair. 

"Alright." 

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
